Difficult Attraction
by Zanessaluver94
Summary: I sit in this uncomfortable chair trying to sleep .. I can still hear the noise outside the door but I can't think of that.. My mind wonders to my best friend.. To my secret lover.To Edward Everyone loves a hospital Fling Greys Anatomy take on twilight
1. Chapter 1

So here I am yet again with a BRAND NEW story… I can never seem to finish a story before another bright idea comes into play… so here it is hopefully you like it…

Don't forget to read my other stories….

The chair is uncomfortable but it will have to do. I can still here the rush through the door but I can't focus on that right now. I need my break for my next 4 hours until I can sleep for another hour. Finally I can't hear anything anymore and the room is pitch black, I'm asleep and I'm loving it. I've missed it for so long. It doesn't take long until I feel myself being shaken awake. I'm now angry. Don't these people know that I need my sleep? I'm not a god damn power point that never runs out. I look up ready to rip this person another ass hole.

"Tanya what do you want?" my eyes tighten waiting for the reason as to why this wrench has woke me up before my break is over.

"Your break is over" I look over at the clock to see that I still have 15 mins left until my break is over.

"You idiot I still have 15 minutes left... get out and go do your job which isn't to wake me up"

"No we only get a 15 minute break" she retaliates

"No Interns get 15 surgeons get half an hour... GET OUT" The door opens and in walks a very tired looking Edward.

" I'm tired you took it out of me la....." he stops talking when he sees Tanya. He goes and kisses her. A very short peck on the lips something that Tanya didn't like. He sits down next to me and gets comfortable for his half hour break,

" I'll see you out there Tanya " she huffs and looks at Edward, she smirks and kisses him one last time before she walks out the door swaying her hips while she does.

"Baby" I look at him and shake my head. I close my eyes and try to at least get to sleep for the rest of my break. Edward places a soft kiss on my lips.

"You know I want you" he whispers to me, I keep my eyes close as he places his head on my shoulder and gets comfortable. I again let the black take over me.

Edward and I use to be best friends. We went to the same college and grad school and that's where the friendship began. About a year and a half ago Tanya and Edward got together and about 6 months ago Edward and I started to sleep together. One night we were doing our Saturday movie night thing like usual and I don't know next thing I know I was having multiply amazing orgasms. After that we just couldn't stay away from each other. Yet he still couldn't leave Tanya when she needed him the most and fuck it was killing me.

6 months ago.

_Pineapple Express is the movie that I have chosen for tonight _**(A/N Fuck I love this movie! Especially when he falls on the rock, seriously tears were coming out of my eyes it was that funny!).**_ Saturday night Edward and I watch movies, God we need lives but then again it's our only night off all week for the next 6 weeks. I'm thankful that Tanya is on call tonight; she pisses me off like no other. I'm amazed that Edward is even with her. She is such a dull person and her voice is just ... Arg my ears have never hurt so badly before. When she found out that Edward was a doctor she wanted to be one too, she never actually realised that it takes knowledge and time. She has only just started her intern-ship where as Edward and I am in our 1st year as a resident. _

_It's not long until I'm out of the traffic and on the home run to Edwards's house. _

_I'm not going to lie I have thought about being with Edward... sexually, but well let's be honest why would he want to get with me? I'm only Bella... best friend Bella; he has Tanya for that I don't want to ruin out special bond because I want to be under him having the best organism EVER. _

_I __hate __loath the elevator in Edwards apartment's music. It like just change it already, it's just a stupid tune that pisses me off every time I get here. It's not long until I'm finally out of it and at Edwards's door. Tanya rushes out of the door with a bar of something in her mouth. I smirk at her as she rushes out; she clearly only just woke up. If she doesn't become a doctor well then my dream would come true! I walk thought the door and put the DVD and my coat on the table. Tonight I'm wearing my hair in a high loose bun on my head with a low cut white, tight shirt and my grey tackies that are pulled down low so that you can see my hips. I look hot even though I'm ready for bed._

"_Edward?" I call out to him and get no response. I lean up against the pool table and wait for him. I hear the front door open and in walks Edward all sweaty. He had clearly just gone for a run. He had no shirt on and the being out in the sun does the man wonders._

_I smile at him as he walks towards me. I notice his eyes go black._

"_What?" I jump up on the pool table and my legs open up and his eyes look up and down my body. I smile and look sideways; you know when your shy a little bit. He keeps walking towards me and stands in between my legs._

"_Hi" he whispers to me. His hands softly roam up and down my arms making my hair stick up on it way past. I look him in the eyes._

"_What are we doing?" I whisper back. He moves in slowly. His lips so close to mine._

"_Edward?" I breathe out. His nose grazes along mine and I close my eyes enjoying the feeling." I've wanted this for so long Bella" he runs his nose along my cheek, goose bumps run up my arms. He hits the spot and I can't help but moan out loud and I feel Edward smirk. He stops what he's doing and pulls away and I already miss the feeling. I open my eyes and see him staring back at me. I bite my lip in anticipation, he looks down and his hands that are now on my hips squeeze me softly. Edward moans a little my move my hips closer to him. I look back into his eyes and let my hands travel to the back of his neck. He leans in and I do the same we stop before we hit the mark. I move in and kiss him. It's soft at first but then things heat up. _

_We grab at each other's clothes and tear them off. First my top and then my bra, his hands cup my breast's squeeze and pinch them and I moan. I run my nails up and down his abs leaving behind marks and I feel him grow hard against my legs. I don't care about Tanya anymore. I know only care about Edward and myself. I pull my legs up and push down Edwards pants with them and let him free from all restraint. I rub against it wanting to feel more. Edward pulls at my pants clearly wanting them off. He breaks away from the kiss as I use my hands to lift my body off the table. He quickly removes my pants and under-wear at the same time. I wrap my legs around his lower half. I rub my naked body against his and we both moan._

"_Bella" he breaths out. His hands roam over my body, up and down my legs needing permission to enter me._

"_It's alright, I'm protected" he enters me in one quick movement. We moan together. I've waited for this for years. Oh god it feels amazing. Edward and I fit together perfectly. We move together as one, a perfect speed too._

"_Christ Bella, you feel amazing" he grunts in my ear. My hand slips on a ball gratefully Edward already had his hand behind my back so I didn't fall but it gave us a better angle which made us moan louder than before._

"_Mm Edward I've waited for you for forever." He kisses me. Softly. "Edward I'm about to ..." I was too far gone to say the last part of my sentence. We come together and hard. We take our time to catch our breath. _

"_Bella... I ... I..." I lean up and kiss him._

"_Don't ... just don't okay" he kisses me again. We stare at each other for a little while before he lifts me up and takes me to his bedroom._

I felt Edward start to kiss my neck and I moaned like I usual did, I felt him smirk again the spot that turned me on the most.

"Your break is over baby "I grizzled and he laughed. I got up slowly stretching my muscles as I went. Some of my bones crack and I whine out loud. I walk to the mirror and fix my hair to another messy bun not caring what I look like. I turn around and look at Edward. He stares me up and down.

"Baby god I want you now" I smirk at him and shake my head. I walk over to him and kiss him. Nice and hard knowing that, that will turn him on. "Bbbaaabbbyyy" he wines at me and tries to grab me again.

" In 4 hours we both are rostered on to have a hour break I'll be in room 2" I smile at him seeing him get all excited. Room 2 is the room for surgeons go to sleep when they have long enough breaks. Interns get 1 which is on the other side of the hospital next to their change room. Room 2 is secluded. No noise gets in or out, so I can be as loud as I want.

"I'll be waiting" he purrs at me.

"I'm sure you will" I smile at him one last time and breathe in. I brace myself for the next hectic 4 hours gratefully I have 5 interns today. I walk out and there they are, all waiting for me. I look at Dr. Smith and she hands me my coffee.

"Okay" they all start at once.

"Stop one at a time" I look at the first one.

"Jackson Malone age: 30 no allergies. Came in with a broken ankle and right eyes socket police are talking to him right now." I nod

"Right you're his doctor right now. You have to be there with him when the police are there. So ... GO" he runs off down the hall and turns. I look to the next one.

"Melissa Smith. Age: 21. Came in with pains to her lower half. Test results are 40 minutes away.' I nod again and we move on to the next one.

"Alice Cullen "my heart stops "Age: 23. Came in after a fall in the shower. Has survier head injuries. Dr. Phillips is looking at her baby right now." I look back at the door I just came through. I breathe out.

"Okay last one." I look at Tanya.

"Rebecca Cane. Age 6. Fell from the playground at her school, feel onto concrete and split open her head she only just came in. Chief wants you and Dr. Cullen on the case. Rebecca still hasn't woken up."

"Okay. Tanya you will be with Dr. Cullen and me. Jake you'll be with chief working on Mrs. Cullen, take good care of her or Dr. Cullen and I will hurt you. Joe and Tracey you'll take Melissa... Alright let's go people." Everyone runs to their place. Tanya waits for me.

" Okay Tanya you go to Rebecca and talk to her, keep talking to her until we get there okay, if anything happens beep me okay" she nod's her head and runs to Rebecca. I breathe out and walk into the tea room once again and look at Edward who right now is in a really weird position.

"Edward" he jolts awake and looks around wondering what had woke him up that is until he see me and stands up, clearly Horney as fuck.

"Has it been 4 hours already?" he smirks at me and I shake my head.

"No, it's about Alice. She's one of my patients today.

"What? What happened?"

"Well she feel in the shower and hit her head, so far she's okay. Dr. Phillips is looking over the baby as we speak so don't worry. Chief, well your dad is taking care of her but today you and I are assigned to Rebecca Cane. She's bad we need to go"

He immediately goes in to 'Dr' Mode; nothing more tunes me on more than that. After a while of ogling at him we run to her room. He run's his hand through his hair to at least try and tame it but it does nothing. It's still a mess.

A mess that I love.

We look at each other and enter the room, Tanya is talking to Rebecca like I asked and the nurses are taking her stat's. As Edward is the brain surgeon he looks at her head where as I check everything else.

So far from what I can see she has broken her right wrist and sprained her left but the x-rays will determine that.

"Alright Tanya, you've done well. Can you go to x-ray and get me Rebecca's?" I look over her more and nothing else seems to wrong. That is for now. Tanya waits to see if Edward needs anything but he doesn't notice her. He goes about his business like any good doctor.

"That will be all for now Tanya until we figure out anything else I think we have it under control go and help Chief with Mrs. Cullen" I tell her and look in the cupboards for the plaster.

I get everything ready and wait for the x-rays from Tanya. Edward seems to be doing alright with her head just stitching her up as we speak.

One of Edwards interns run into the room with information about one of his patients.

"Bella ... I mean Dr. Swan can you please help him with that while I work on Rebecca?" I smile at his correction and I nod my head and look over the file.

"Alright, considering that this patient is pregnant you should go and see Dr. Phillips about the baby as we are both don't specialise in the area. She's in room 303, also give the mother some penicillin for her pain, she needs it until Dr. Cullen comes back and try and calm her down. I'm sure she will be fine." I get really frustrated with interns even though I was one of them once I knew where to go with what. Sometimes I actually believe that they are joking around about being doctors.

The intern leaves the room grumbling about that I'm a bitch. It doesn't bother me but Edward's head pops up and squints his eyes. Always protective of every women in his life.

Tanya rushes in with the x-rays and put them in the window against the light and then leaves to help Alice and Carlisle. Edward and I both look at them. Her arms seem fine just some minor bruises. Yes her right wrist is broken and her left is sprained. Her legs seem fine from what I can see. I take another look at Rebecca and this time under her eye lids and see blood.

"Edward she bleeding behind her eyes can you get me the knife?" he hand it to me and keeps her eye open for me. In the outer part of her eyes I make a small incision and we let the blood drain from her eyes. If we didn't cut her eye she would be perminatley blind in her right eye.

I look at Edward and then at the window where people are staring at us.

" I'll go talk to the family while you finish her up and then will take her down to get her head check out" I nod and start putting plaster on her.

I look out into the window and see the mother lean against her husband. Something I wish I had. Rebecca starts to move and I look down. She opens her eyes and starts to panic, I hit the nurse button and Edward rushes in. Rebecca starts screaming for her mother and that her eyes hurt. Edward starts to talk down Rebecca. I look at the window and nod for the mother to come in.

"Oh baby mummy's here" she grabs onto her Childs hand for life and you can tell that this family is close. Edward takes the penicillin from the nurse and attaches it to the drip that now is in Rebecca's arm.

I go to the draw and pull out 2 lollipops giving them both to Rebecca.

"You're doing well Rebecca. You're such a brave girl. The nurse will be back in, in 5 minutes to come and get you so you Edward and I can go for a look around the hospital does that sound fun?" Edward was right now making duck noises and make hand puppets to calm down Rebecca. We both love working with kids but it kills us at the same time.

Rebecca laughs and nods her mother is crying hopefully happy tears and the father is looking in through the window and I nod him in and he runs to the other side of Rebecca. Edward and I leave the family alone and go to talk to the teacher that brought her in.

Once we step outside I lean against the wall and take a something that I always do after I see a child. I know not to get attached to the children or any patient but it doesn't mean that I can't feel sorry for them. Kids get the best of me always. Edward pattered me on the back and I composed myself.

I smiled at him and rubbed his arm. I breathed out and we started to walk to the waiting room where the teacher was waiting for us.

The waiting room was the hardest room to walk into, seeing all the families look up thinking you're going to say something about their family member then seeing their face crash with disappointment. I smiled at most and sat down next to the trembling school teacher.

"Hi ms..." I started waiting for her name.

"Arnold. Miss Arnold." She said looking at Edward.

"Right... Miss Arnold, Dr. Cullen and I are the doctors assigned to Rebecca, we would just like to ask you a few questions." I said with a bit of attitude. Edward runs his hand up my back cautionally so no one would notice.

"Okay so what actually happened?" Edward started with the questioning.

"We'll it was play time at school. I was the teacher on duty at the playground. I looked up and Rebecca was on the monkey bars just swinging, I didn't think anything of it. I just turned my head for a second when another child screamed out to me to look at them so I did and then turned back to see Rebecca let go and start to fall face forward and then she tried to stop herself with her hands" she breathed in.

"Okay, right... did she happen to hit her head?" I asked

"When her hands snapped hit her head pretty hard" I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Right thank you for the information" Edward said. I stood up and shook her hand it was quick she just held onto Edwards hand even when he stop she just held it. I cleared my throat really load and she quickly let go of his hand gave her a tight smile and quickly walked off without Edward.

"Hey Bella" he quickly caught up to me and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the closet empty room.

"Bella" I look at him and breathe out.

"I mean why can't you just break up with Tanya tell people your with me and then marry me and get me pregnant so that, what just happened out there doesn't happen again? Huh? Why are you still with Tanya anyway, she's only becoming an intern yeah we had each other but I didn't have a boyfriend and look at me now. I'm and amazing doctor ... who is going off about... nothing" I breathe out. "Sorry".

Edward looks at me and laughs. "Hey I can't help it if I'm good looking! It will always happen"

I laugh and walk out. He follows me out screaming that it's true and that I know it. I know it's true but let's not feed the man's ego. I quickly check over my interns and how they're going with their patients. Melissa has appendicitis and is scheduled into surgery in 2 hours. Jackson is all stitched up and has been sent home so Sam is now. Down in the clinic helping out seeing as no one has come in yet. I go and check to see if Jake is taking care of Alice like I had asked. I look over Alice's stats and see all is well. Alice is asleep now and will stay overnight.

As I have nothing to do now, seeing as my interns are doing fine on their own I go and update the patients' stat's at the nurse's desk. It doesn't take that long to do, I still have ½ an hour until my break starts.

"Dr. Swan, Dr. Swan "I look up and see one of Edwards interns coming running at me. I groan out loud.

"Yes?"

"I can't find Dr. Cullen any were and the patient that I am looking after has this really red mark on his stomach and I'm not sure what to do" she talks a mile a minute not stopping to take a breath.

"Okay what room he in right now?"

"102" I quickly run to the room and see the patient doubled over in pain holding their stomach. I quickly beep for Edward to come to the room. I pull the patients shirt up and see that he has internal bleeding badly on his right side and it is a really big bludge. I hit the nurse button and put the patient on the bed. Edward runs in and helps me with the patient.

"He has really bed internal bleeding on his right side; your intern couldn't find you so they came to me. We need to get him into surgery right now" Edward nod and tells the nurse to call the surgery ward and tell them that were coming.

"INTERN" I yell at the girl and she looks at me. We keep running down the hall. "Seeing as you are this mans doctor you will be helping with this surgery today, take in everything that you will see" she nods at me as we enter the surgery ward. One of the surgeons run in to us and takes him off our hands.

Finally it is time for my break and I'm extremely tired and can't wait to sleep.

I look at Edward and smile then I start to make my way to room 2. I take my shoes off and my top to leave me in my singlet and I climb into the bed and get comfortable as I wait for Edward to climb in next to me.

"I just want to sleep Edward" I snuggle into his chest as his arms encircle around me.

"Mm me too" and we both fall asleep from prying eyes. Something I wish we didn't have to do.


	2. Atention Authors note

ATENTION ATENTION ATENTION

I'm so sorry for notup-dating this story. My laptop has been getting repaired for the last 4 months and the people have FINALLY decided to get me a new one after 3 trips back to the store ( well that is what you get when they sell it to you broken)

I get a new on on Tuesday (15/6/2010) or three days away and hopefully i can update the very next day !

Again sorry for the LONG wait but i've been waiting with you!

Thank you .


End file.
